<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Did The Right Thing by Starker1975</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586028">You Did The Right Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975'>Starker1975</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Tony Stark, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Peter is 14, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Underage - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is riding with Peter in the backseat on the way home from Germany. He asks Peter do some things once the camera is off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Did The Right Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peter really wants to keep the suit...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was mostly quiet all the way back from Germany; he pursed his lips slightly every so often and made a few comments as they drove past interesting sites, but other than that...nothing.</p>
<p>Peter kept watching Mr. Stark out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he would eventually say or do something. He hoped so. Getting to talk to Tony would have been amazing, but the man wasn’t in the best of moods—not that Peter knew him well enough to tell for sure. They’d spoken for no more than ten minutes. Still, Peter could sense it, and it was a reasonable conclusion to come to given that Tony's arm was broken, and he was covered in bruises. He couldn’t blame Tony for being angry and silent, so he didn’t question it or say anything. If Tony wanted to talk, he would.</p>
<p>Peter kept his camera rolling, not wanting to miss any moment for his video. It had been the experience of a lifetime, and he knew he had to keep it private, but that was a small price to pay for such an adventure. When he had nothing particularly interesting to film, Peter passed the time playing around on his phone.</p>
<p>He noticed Tony finally relax once they reached Queens, and Peter relaxed in turn. He guessed Mr. Stark was just glad to be home, and so was he.</p>
<p>Tony shifted his leg to rest on the side of the door which left his legs more obviously spread.</p>
<p>Peter glanced at Tony above his camera. His eyes flickered down to Tony’s lap and his obvious bulge. Peter averted his gaze; he didn’t want Tony to think he was a creep for staring and filming.</p>
<p>“What’s next for you, kid?” Tony broke the silence.</p>
<p>Peter could see Tony’s eyes on him from behind the sunglasses.</p>
<p>“Oh, I...You know, just school and stuff.” Peter was caught off guard since he thought Tony had forgotten he was even there.</p>
<p>“What grade are you in again?” Tony wondered.</p>
<p>“Uh, 9. Just got into high school.”</p>
<p>“Really.” Tony smirked. “Huh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Peter nodded awkwardly.</p>
<p>“You have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Tony prodded.</p>
<p>“No. Nothing like that,” Peter admitted. God, how embarrassing. Making small talk with Tony Stark. He prayed Tony didn’t ask him anymore questions since he had nothing but stupid answers to give. He should have been grateful for the silence when he had it.</p>
<p>“That’s okay.” Tony shrugged. “No big deal.”</p>
<p>Peter sighed in relief. The last thing he’d wanted was to look like an idiot in front of Mr. Stark. That ship had sailed, though, if he was being honest.</p>
<p>“You ever fooled around with anyone?” Tony added.</p>
<p>Peter was completely caught off guard for the second time. “W-what?”</p>
<p>“Have you,” Tony said pointedly, “ever fooled around with anyone?”</p>
<p>“No…” Peter hesitated.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “I’m surprised, but, then again, not surprised. You’re pretty cute. I guess high-schoolers don’t really have taste. Unless you just turn people down when they show interest?”</p>
<p>Peter squirmed in his seat. “Mr. Stark?”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled, “You do seem like quite the tease.”</p>
<p>“How?” Peter blurted.</p>
<p>“Do you look in the mirror?” Tony asked. He reached toward Peter to trace his bottom lip. “Your mouth’s always open. Eyes big. You look like you’re just waiting for somebody to put you on your knees.”</p>
<p>Peter didn’t know what to say in response. He couldn’t believe that Mr. Stark was talking to him like that, or that he had touched him. On the mouth. Peter didn’t want to be rude and push him away, but he didn’t like where this was going. If Tony wasn’t in the suit, it would be easy to fight him, but Peter didn’t want to fight. He just wanted the man to stop. Tony could hurt him in other ways. Take his suit. Reveal his identity.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark was filthy rich and completely untouchable.</p>
<p>“Uhm,” Peter squeaked. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to look like that...I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>Tony laughed, “You’re something else.”</p>
<p>Peter kept waiting for Tony to say he was kidding, that it was some sort of test. That didn’t happen; Tony just kept looking at him, assessing.</p>
<p>Peter was starting to feel nervous. He wished Happy would hurry up and get him home, or lower the partition between the front and back seats. Peter guessed that Tony paid Happy well enough that he was alone in this either way.</p>
<p>Tony reached for Peter’s camera, then.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m just turning it off for a minute,” Tony assured.</p>
<p>Peter gulped.</p>
<p>“Come here, Peter,” Tony instructed. His legs were still spread.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s okay,” Peter tried. He really didn’t want to.</p>
<p>Tony frowned and hardened his gaze.</p>
<p>Peter slid across the seat. What was Tony going to make him do?</p>
<p>Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and placed it over his cock.</p>
<p>Peter squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Tony hardening through his pants.</p>
<p>“See, if you make me this hard you must be a tease,” Tony explained.</p>
<p>Peter tried to think back. Had he actually done what Mr. Stark said? He had a small crush on the man, but he never thought it would get anywhere. Not this fast and not because Tony was so forward. He was supposed to be Iron Man, a hero.</p>
<p>“Take it out,” Tony said quietly. He had his arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders now, pulling him closer and making sure he stayed there.</p>
<p>Peter bit his lip. He looked up at Tony pleadingly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Peter went ahead, undoing the man’s zipper as slowly as possible. He wanted to prolong this. Put off having a dick in his hand as long as possible.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I thought it’d look like.” Tony nodded appreciatively. He looked down at his thick cock in Peter’s small hand. The boy’s tiny hand made him look massive.</p>
<p>“You wanna suck it?” Tony asked. He could see the precome glistening at his slit already. He wanted Peter’s mouth bad.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark. Tony,” Peter wasn’t sure what to say. “Please don’t. I don’t think I can.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Tony asked softly. It made Peter feel like the man was on his side.</p>
<p>“I...” Peter wanted to say that he didn’t want to, but that sounded so mean. “Maybe another time...I just. Not right now.”</p>
<p>Tony inclined his head. “Okay. Yeah.”</p>
<p>Peter exhaled in relief, but he didn’t let go of Tony.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Tony bit his lip. “I just wanted to get to know you better. I asked you to fight for me, and you did so well. You really impressed me, Pete. I thought this would be fun for us.”</p>
<p>Peter’s stomach dropped. He felt guilty. All he’d wanted was to impress Tony, and he felt proud knowing that he’d succeeded. How could he say no to the man now?</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Tony sighed, “Maybe you could just stroke it a little bit for me? I hurt all over, and your hand already feels so good.”</p>
<p>Peter deliberated. Well maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Tony did look like he was in pain, and it wasn’t anything he hadn’t fantasized about before. That meant he actually wanted to, right?</p>
<p>“Just for a little bit?” Peter asked in barely a whisper.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, sweetheart. Just for a bit. I promise. It would really help me.”</p>
<p>Peter moved his hand up and down Tony’s shaft lightly. After a few strokes, he looked at Tony’s face to see his reaction. His lips were parted, and he seemed to be enjoying it. It wasn’t really all that scary, now that he was doing it. It wasn’t that different from playing with his own dick.</p>
<p>“Is this good?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “It’s good. Just…Ah, never mind.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You have such a cute mouth. Would you mind? Please. I need you.”</p>
<p>Peter couldn’t hold back his grimace. He had agreed to a handjob, not this. But Tony <em>needed </em>him.</p>
<p>“I can try, but—” </p>
<p>“That suit looks great on you, you know,” Tony complimented. “What did you think of it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it was amazing,” Peter said. It wasn’t a lie. He continued stroking Tony.</p>
<p>“I want you to have it,” Tony said, “but only if you think you’re mature enough.”</p>
<p>“Are you mature enough?” Tony added.</p>
<p>“I-I think so. I mean, I hope so.”</p>
<p>“Show me, then,” Tony instructed.</p>
<p>Peter leaned down, sticking out his tongue. He’d always wanted to suck a dick. See what it was like...maybe this was a good time to alleviate his curiosity. Maybe this was actually good. He could get some experience with Mr. Stark. Then he would know whether he was good at it or not. And he could keep the suit.</p>
<p>Tony shuddered under Peter’s mouth. “That’s perfect, Peter. You’re doing great.”</p>
<p>Peter was still apprehensive, but glad that he was doing it right. Maybe if he did a good job, Tony would let him stop sooner.</p>
<p>“Wrap your lips around it. Tight,” Tony breathed. “Suck harder.”</p>
<p>Peter tried to follow Tony’s advice, but it was tricky. He ended up just lowering his entire mouth onto the man’s cock. He tried moving his tongue and sealing his lips around the base. He wondered if that was good enough.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” Tony lifted his hips off the seat. He put a hand on the back of Peter’s head to keep it where it was.</p>
<p>Peter guessed he’d done something right when Tony thrust up into his mouth. He could feel the head of the man’s cock hitting his tonsils. He tried not to choke.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good boy,” Tony praised. “I knew it.”</p>
<p>Peter stayed where he was and took everything Tony gave.</p>
<p>“I promised you a little bit,” Tony said. “I’m almost done. Just a little more, Pete. Can you take it?”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes started to tear from taking Tony so deep into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, you’re crying,” Tony gasped. “You’re so pretty.”</p>
<p>Tony pulled his dick back so that Peter could taste his come when he finished. No point in wasting the moment by shooting down Peter’s throat.</p>
<p>“Fuck, here you go, baby.” Tony spilled into Peter’s mouth with a groan after a few more licks from his pretty little tongue.</p>
<p>Peter kept still. He could taste Tony everywhere in his mouth. He didn’t know that Tony was going to make him swallow. He hadn’t known Tony was going to come at all, actually.</p>
<p>“That was good,” Tony commented, zipping himself back up. “Especially for your first time.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded shakily and wiped his mouth.</p>
<p>“Here’s your camera back, kid,” Tony offered.</p>
<p>Peter accepted it without looking Tony in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing that for me.” Tony patted Peter on the knee. “I really needed it.”</p>
<p>Peter didn’t say anything. He wanted to ask if he’d done a good enough job to earn the suit, but he didn’t want to push.</p>
<p>Less than a minute had passed, and they were pulling up in front of Peter’s building. Peter couldn’t believe the timing. It was almost as if Tony had planned it.</p>
<p>“I guess you earned the suit, wouldn’t you think?”</p>
<p>Peter let himself smile. He’d made the right choice, and Mr. Stark had rewarded him. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Peter. I’ll give you anything you want. I only ask for your loyalty in return.”</p>
<p>“Am I an Avenger?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, but keep being good for me, and I don’t see why that can’t be arranged. Okay?” Tony stared at him.</p>
<p>“Um,” Peter hesitated. “Y-yeah. That sounds okay.”</p>
<p>“Super. See you later, kid.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded and got out of the car, wobbling a bit once he stood. Happy didn’t look at him when he handed him the case with the suit.</p>
<p>“Oh, and Pete?” Tony rolled down the window.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“You really did impress me.” Tony winked, and then he was off.</p>
<p>Peter didn’t know if Tony had meant his fighting performance or the blowjob. Maybe both. If he had the suit, though, and if he could become an Avenger, if he could help keep people safe, then any price was worth it. He could be loyal to Mr. Stark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>